Buyers conduct transactions with merchants for various types of items. In some instances, an order will be delivered or otherwise fulfilled by a merchant without a particular item that was ordered. In other instances, an order may be placed for an item that is actually unavailable at a merchant (e.g., due to the item being out-of-stock or otherwise unavailable). In any of these instances, the buyer and merchant may contact each other to request a refund, request that an item be ordered again, cancel an order, and so on. As such, the merchant and/or buyer may perform extra processing and/or functions to resolve the issue, often resulting in increased usage of network resources, computing resources, etc.